My Little Entities: New World
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Love, Compassion, Hope, Willpower, Fear, Greed, Rage. The seven Entities are taken to a new world to live in the way they want. New Friends and battles are born. But an old evil lies in this new world and it will take all seven entities and their new friends to overcome it.
1. Ion the Entity of Willpower

When the Entities of the Emotional spectrum, find themselves in an new world where Willpower, Hope, Love and Compassion are ideas, Rage, Fear, and Greed started causing trouble. But when the seven learns about a old evil that was hidden away in this world. They must team up with the residents of the world to fight back. An Green lantern and MLP Friendship is Magic crossover.

* * *

Peaceful, that all the Entity of Willpower could think of the place he was in. He look about seeing the resident of the place call Ponyville. Ion, was turn into a green earth pony stallion. He was young, about twenty years of age, with confident hazel green eyes, and a strange cutie mark that was a white circle with a green colored lantern at its center. Ion walk around seeing, as he remember, Earth ponies like himself, Pegasus and Unicorns. As he walk he could feel the Willpower that came from many ponies. Ion only had one thing in his mind, 'I like this place.'

Ion then heard something. His stomach growl.

'That right, the Life Entity gave us new bodies and with it things we never had before. But where can I get something to eat?' Ion thought.

"Apples, get your fresh Apples!" Ion heard.

Ion turn and saw an Apple stand. Along with it was a Earth Pony mare that was orange, with a blonde mane and tail that was tied off at the end with a red string, and lovely green eyes. Her cutie mark was that of three shiny red apples, while atop her head she wore a Stetson hat. He walk up and look at the apples. He could feel the work and care into the apples. he look up to see the orange mare looking at him

"Well, Howdy there." She said.

"Hello. You have wonderful apples." Ion said.

"Thank ya kindly. Ah put allot of work into these here apples. Everypony like them." She said.

"I can tell, I'm Ion." Ion agree and said.

"Ah'm Applejack. Nice to meet you Ion." Applejack holding out her hoof.

Lucky, Ion knew what it was, a hoof-shake. He rise his own hoof and shook Applejack's.

"So what brings you to Ponyville?" Applejack asked.

"I am traveling around right now. But this place make me what to stay here. It a very peaceful place." Ion explain.

"Ah heard ya. Ponyville is a very peaceful place. And to think we just defeated Tirek not three months ago." Applejack said.

"Tirek?" Ion asked confuse.

"Wait, you haven't of Tirek? He went and stolen every ponies magic! It took me and my friends, along with the friendship of Magic, to send him bucking back to Tartarus." Applejack said surprise.

"Must have been one of the lucky ones. We didn't cross paths. So I never knew." Ion play off.

"But he was looking for all ponies here in Equestria! How in hay did he miss you?!" Applejack asked even more shock.

"Look, I travel allot. I never stay in the same place no more then once. So even if he was looking for me, I was really hard to find." Ion said.

"Okay, if ya say so." Applejack said unsure.

Suddenly they both heard a growl. Ion blush, he still hasn't eaten yet.

"So how much for one of your Apples?" He asked.

"5 Bits." Applejack said.

"5 bits? Now that blackmail!' A voice said.

Applejack and Ion turn around and saw a red earth pony with a green mane and tail and blue eyes. He had one big apple for his cutie mark.

"Red Apple." Applejack said growling.

"My dear sir. 5 Bits are too much for a pony like yourself. My Apples are fresh and only 3 Bits each." He said.

However, Ion has use some of his power, secretly, to read the willpower off the earth pony and his apples. They had the willpower, but much less then Applejack and her apples. He walk away from him and admitted one problem he forgot to oversee.

"As much as I would like to eat both of your apples. I have no money." he said.

"Wait, ya have no money? Then how the hay did ya last all that traveling?" Applejack asked shock.

"I help out with other ponies and in return the gave me some, um, bits to last for some time." Ion explain.

"Well, then sir, you're in luck. My farm is looking for ponies that willy to help out around my farm." Red Apple said.

"Now what just a minute there!" Applejack said stepping up.

"Ion came to my stand first! It doesn't matter if he has no money. Being the kind and honest pony Ah am, I would let him have one of my apples free of charge!" She said.

"Oh please! You Apples always think you the best farmers in town. In fact I heard that you been have trouble lately." He said.

"What do ya mean?" Applejack asked.

"I heard that the Vampire Fruit Bats are attacking your apple trees. They are ruining your farm pretty bad." Red Apple smirk.

Ion could feel Applejack angry and fear growing. He turn to Red Apple and spoke his mind.

"As much as I like to take up your offer, I have to said no." He said.

"What?!" Both earth ponies shouted.

"I have the able to sense the will in everything. And I can sense that Applejack's apples are better then yours. If she need help dealing with the Vampire Fruit Bats. Then I'll be happy to help." Ion said.

"Will? What do you mean you sense will?" Red Apple asked.

Ion turn and look at him.

"I can tell you care nothing for Applejack and her farm. You only care for yourself. You want Applejack's farm to become the worst farm in Ponyville. So you spread lies and fear hoping that you can beat her and become the most top farm in the town. Now I may not been here before, but I will not let someone case fear around here." Ion said looking at Red Apple with his eyes narrow.

"Fine then. If you want to help those sore losers be my guest!" Red Apple said angrily.

"SORE LOSERS?!" Applejack shouted in pure rage.

 _'Whoa! She could give Butcher a run for his money.'_ Ion thought when he heard her shouted.

"Now you listen here. If it wasn't for my family founding this place, you wouldn't had some where to sell your apples! And I will not let anypony call my family a sore loser!" Applejack said walking up to him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Red Apple challenge.

Applejack rise her hoof, but was stop by Ion.

"Don't, he not worth it." He said.

Applejack took a breath and calm down. She turn from Red Apple and got her cart ready.

"I agree with Applejack however." Ion spoke up and turn back to Red Apple.

"What you say and did was over the line. You better be happy I was here. She look like she was going to send you to the hospital." He added.

"What is it to you? If she had hit me, then her family name will be in ruins." Red Apple said, through he like the sound of that.

Ion turn to him, his eyes glowing.

"Now listen here! If I hear one more insult about a mare and her family. I'll send you to the hospital instead. Trust me when I said this. I will not let something like this to go so easily. But because I'm in a new area, I don't want to make bad first impression. So either you shut that mouth of yours or so help me I teach you what happens to those that messes with my friends." Ion said angrily.

"Friends? Ah'm your friend?" Applejack ask.

"Indeed, you have the ability to over come great fear. That one of the things I look for in a friend. I even help those who have trouble facing fear or overcoming it completely." Ion said his glowing eyes faded.

"Really? Well thanks." Applejack blush.

 _'Wow! I never heard somepony tell me that before. I guess that what his cutie mark stands for.'_ She thought.

"Also Applejack, those that do overcome it or even feel it. I teach them my oath." Ion said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"An oath?" Applejack asked.

"Yes it goes like this. In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Will's grand light!" ion said.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape mah sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware mah power, Will's grand light." Applejack said trying the oath herself.

"Not bad! It take others a few try's to get it right." Ion smile.

"Thanks. It just feels right after saying it." Applejack said.

"Please! That is the stupidest thing I ever heard." Red Apple said.

Both Earth Ponies turn to him and growl.

"Will is not a power. It just an emotion, a feeling. Will can not be powerful." Red Apple said.

This time Ion was been feel with rage. This pony dare to call him, the Entity of Willpower, not powerful?

"And what do you know of willpower?!" Ion asked him.

Reed Apple didn't every get a chance to answer as Ion spoke again.

"Willpower is more then a emotion! Willpower comes from within. It's a power based in courage and determination. The ability to overcome fear, to stand up against something you know in your heart of hearts is wrong. Willpower gives us the strength we need to push on, to live, and to fight. All living things have Willpower, from the ground that we stand on, to the plants and trees, even you and me." Ion said.

Applejack stood there. It sound like she was listening to Twilight. But Ion keep going.

"So I watch what I say if I was you. I have come across a legend of the first being that use willpower itself and become the source of all of it. It share it power with us and welcome with a open heart." Ion said and turn away from Red Apple who was left stun.

"I learn that my oath from my time traveling. I was afraid at first, but I learn that others get afraid as well. So I came up with that oath to help fear my fears and teach others that they can too." Ion added and walk away with Applejack.

"Wow! That's allot to take in." Applejack after a few seconds of silence.

"Forgive me. I have learn much about willpower, that I think it more then a emotion. What also strange that I carry the mark of the being of uses Willpower." Ion said, turning to his cutie mark.

 _'I'm glad I was able to keep my existed a secret even with all that rage. Now I know how Hal, Guy, John and Kyle feels when they get angry like that.'_ Ion thought.

"Ah see. By the way here." Applejack said and hand Ion an apple.

"For sticking up for me and my family and stopping from doing something I was going to regret." She said.

Ion took the apple and ate it.

"So what the plan of getting Vampire Fruit Bats out of your farm?" Ion asked.

"Not sure yet. But Ah'll think of something." Applejack said.

' _Yeah, I really like this place. I'll think I stay here.'_ Ion thought with a smile.

* * *

In an unknown place, a being in white light watch as Ion made his first friends and stood up to her. He was a bit worry that Ion was going to relieve who he well was, but was able to make a cover story.

"Well done my son. I see this is a idea place for you and your siblings. Now to check on your sister."

The being turn to show that it was the Great Life Entity.

* * *

That Ion the Entity Willpower appear in Equestria. I'm going to be in the others and have them met other ponies that match their powers. I'm doing Adara Entity next and Scootaloo will meet her. Also this take place after the third season and around the episode "Bats" (Which has the worst song I ever heard of the MLP world). Adara chapter will take place a few days after the said episode.


	2. Adara Entity of Hope

She flew through the sky with a smile on her face. She was a little pegasus filly, about the age of ten. She had a blue coat, a long light blue mane, and navy blue eyes. Her cutie mark however was that of a strange white symbol. She rather enjoyed flying through the skies; it was in her nature after all. When she heard that she'd be assuming the form a pony, she worried about not being able to fly. Thankfully this world had ponies that could not only use magic, but could fly as well as control the weather. A pegasus, that's what she remembered this particular form was called. Her name was Adara, the Entity of Hope.

As she flew she know about the town below her, Ponyville as it was call. She cold feel allot of hope in the ponies.

'This place is great! I can feel all the hope in these powers hearts. Equestria was a beautiful place, from the skies and on the ground, so full of hope and wonder.' Adara thought.

There was another reason for her visit. For a few days she been watching three fillies that seemed to get into one crazy shenanigan after the other. A group comprised of a unicorn, an earth pony, and a pegasus, who went by the name the Cutie Mark Crusaders. If she recall they were name Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. The three had high hopes they will get their cutie marks. Right now Adara was sitting in the trees looking over the school the CMC was going to. She wait until the bell rang and all the fillies and colts ran out ready for they day.

"So you girls ready to find our cutie marks?" Scootaloo asked.

"You bet!" Sweetie cheer.

"So got any ideas?" Apple Bloom asked.

Adara just watch them. She has thought about introducing herself, but she was a bit shy. She never feel shy before. They where her age, but she was worry what they think of her mark. It was different then any thing she had seen. She was aware that every one cutie mark was different, but her's is otherworldly, before she could make up her mind, she notice two more fillies walk up to the CMC. She remember them being name Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. She also remember how those two pick on them, former being what she call "blank flanks".

"What do you want now Diamond Tiara?" Scootaloo asked.

"Just want to hear what silly idea you have to get your cutie marks, then again all ideas you have are silly and never get you your cutie marks." Diamond Tiara answer.

Adara just stood there, she could feel Sweetie Belle hope dim a bit as Apple Bloom rage rise. Scootaloo on the other hand was calm.

"So? One of those ideas will get us are cutie marks. And we won't stop until we do." Scootaloo said.

"As if. You too will always be blank flanks. With or without your cutie marks." Diamond Tiara said.

Adara growl. She never seen someone with so much hopeless and spread it to others. She wasn't going to stand there. Before she could move, Scootaloo spoke again.

"And what about you? Do you see any pony treat you like a blank flank? Even with your cutie mark? No! So leaving us alone and go dump your head in a lake!" She said.

Adara smile. Scootaloo had stood up to her. She was thoght that things was done, but she was wrong.

"So what you flightless pegasus! Most pegasus can fly and you can barley hover! You just a nobody with no hope!" Diamond Tiara yelled.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Adara shouted and shot out of her tree and land in between them.

"How dare you she she has no hope! She and her friends has lots of hope! It you that has no hope." She said angrily.

Everyone was shock to see this new filly. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo was shock to see her stand up to Diamond Tiara. Both Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon was shock to see a new pegasus coming out of nowhere. Diamond Tiara snap out of it however.

"And just who do you think you are?" She asked.

"My name is Adara and my special talent is spreading hope to others." Adara said.

The CMC look and saw a strange symbol on her flank.

"Specialties in hope? Why wound any pony specialties in that?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Because when was the same as them, I too was a blank flank and a flightless pegasus. But, I never let to get to me. I pray and hope for for my cutie marks. When I met another pegasus like me, I gave them my hope. Hope that All will be Well." Adara said coming up with a cover story on the bat.

"You were just like us?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yes I was. But now I give hope to others. You three have the ability to instill great hope. I seen fillies and colts like you following your hoof-steps. They too want to get their cutie marks and some even started their own Cutie Mark Crusaders." Adara with a smile.

"More Cutie Mark Crusaders?! But why?! They're blank flanks!" Diamond Tiara shouted.

"In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!" Adara said taking a breath.

"What was that?" Scootaloo asked.

"My oath. I use it to spread hope and remind of the hope I have for others. I also teach it to others so they can spread hope to others." Adara told them

"I can't believe you spread something silly has hope." Diamond Tiara said.

Adara turn back to Diamond Tiara, her face clearly showing anger.

"Hope can come a long way! Hope can help others that lost their way. It can help others feel better about themselves. As long as we have hope, we can do anything!" She said.

Diamond Tiara was about to say something else, but Adara cut her off before she could.

"You spread hopeless to those around you just so you can feel better about yourself! I can see you have no hope for yourself as well. So you either leave my new friends alone or you will feel what true hopeless is." Adara said.

Diamond Tiara stood there shock. Adara and the CMC took it as their cue to leave. Both the time Diamond Tiara snap out of it, they were long gone.

* * *

"Did ya mean it?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Mean what?" Adara asked confuse.

"About us being friends." Sweetie Belle clear up.

"Oh!" Adara blush.

"If it okay with you." She said.

"After what you did and said to Diamond Tiara you are our friend no matter what." Scootaloo said.

"Even if may cutie mark is..." Adara started to say.

"Hey, it doesn't matter! Maybe your talent can help us find ours." Scootaloo smile.

Adara look down to think about it. She could feel their hope and she did call them her friends. One thing she did know is that the Life Entity didn't say she couldn't have friends.

"Very well. I will help in any way I can. Because I know All will be Well." Adara said.

"Why do you say that?" Sweetie asked.

"Because it's true." Adara smile.

"What about your parents, where are they?" Scootaloo asked.

"I don't have any," the blue pegasus placed a hoof to her chin, "come to think of it I don't believe I ever had any," said Adara in a matter-of-fact tone.

That alone shock all three of them.

"YOU'RE HOMELESS!" They shouted.

"Yes. I guess so." Adara said.

"You're homeless and it doesn't bother you?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I never let it worry me. Even if I don't remember my parents, I know All will be Well." Adara said.

"Wow you like saying that." Sweetie said.

"I learn it from a traveling pony. When I asked him that he said, 'I say these words because I know they are true. No matter how things get, even when things are gloom I say those words because I know All will be Well.' So I been doing the same. I never learn his name, but those words always help be over come any danger or any sadness that I come across." Adara explain.

"Wow." Sweetie said.

"Let's see how did that oath go? In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright?" Scootaloo said.

"Very good Scootaloo. I didn't think any pony would get it right on the first try." Adara smile.

"Really? Thanks." Scootaloo blush.

"Ya know it strange. A few days ago this green earth pony show and said something like Adara oath. How did it go? In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape mah sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware mah power, Will's grand light." Apple Bloom remembering something.

 _'That's Ion oath! He lives here? Hmm, Willpower and Hope are strong together. I better find away to stay here.'_ Adara thought.

"Is there an somewhere I can live? I like this place and want to stay here." She asked her new friends.

"Well normally homeless fillies and colts are send to the orphanage, but maybe Rarity could let you stay for a few nights." Sweetie Bells said.

"Ah can try with Applejack. She letting Ion stay with us for now." Apple Bloom said.

"Ion?! Wow! I didn't know he was here!" Adara said, through she really did.

"Ya know Ion?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Of course we cross paths a few times. I never thought my big brother will be here." Adara said.

"Big Brother?" The CMC asked.

"Well he not really, I just treat him as one. We are really close." Adara said covering her mistake.

"I get ya! I treat Rainbow Dash like my big sister, though she is my idol." Scootaloo said.

"What about your parents?" Adara asked.

"Don't want to talk about it." Scootaloo said.

"Ah, lost mine at a young age." Apple Bloom added.

"I still have mine, but mostly it been me and my sister." Sweetie Belle said last.

"I see, Apple Bloom I'm sorry for your lost and Scootaloo forgive me, but why?" Adara said then asked Scootaloo.

Scootaloo was quiet. There was no way she was going to relive those memories.

"Just drop it." She said.

Adara was quite. She could a bit of fear rise up in her as she say that.

'Better hope that Parallax doesn't find his away here and try to use Scootaloo fear against her. Through if he does, I will kick him back all the way to where the Life Entity send him.' Adara thought.

"So, where are you going to sleep tonight?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well, talk to your sisters and tell me tomorrow. I can just sleep in the clouds or the trees tonight." Adara said.

"Not happening. I meeting with Rainbow tonight and maybe she can let you sleep at her house tonight until you find some where to stay." Scootaloo spoke up.

"Very well Scootaloo. If Rainbow is fine with it I'll take up the offer." Adara said making Scootaloo smile.

 _'I'm stay here alright. These three will need all the hope they can get.'_ Adara thought with a smile of her own.

* * *

That Adara chapter. Up next is Proselyte and he'll been with Fluttershy. Compassion and Kindness are the same after all so I can see Fluttershy like Proselyte, once I have idea what to do on that chapter it will be up. Before any of you asked, I'm not sure if there will be couples, but I think about it. I also going to being in Predator, Ophidian, Butcher and Parallax as well. As for the evil that hidden, it will appear, just not for a while, some time after all 7 Entities is here in Equestria. I should said I already have a sequel plan after this, but there will be later.


	3. Proselyte Entity of Compassion

A colt, about twelve years old, with a purple coat, dark purple tail and mane, and amethyst colored eyes. There was a strange cutie mark upon his flanks; it was a white circle with two triangles connected at the top and bottom. He was surprise on the amount of Willpower, Hope, Compassion, and Love over power Rage, Greed and Fear in this new world. He flew in the sky looking over the town call Ponyville. He knew that his brother and sister had remain here. He wasn't sure about it yet. No one knew he was the Entity of Compassion, Proselyte.

Proselyte was on one hand was watching over a butterscotch pegasus with a light pink mane and tail with three pink butterflies for her cutie mark. For some reason he was drawn to that pegasus and he didn't know why. But he did know something, she has more compassion then anyone else he has seen. He can also see that she is very shy and sometimes get scare easily. He stick close wanting no harm to fall abond the mare. He soon learn that the mare was name Fluttershy after seeing her talk to her friends. Proselyte just remain in the clouds, he didn't want to rush into a meeting. As he listen she soon heard that Applejack started talking about Ion.

"Ion is one tough pony. He stood up to Red Apple and even gave him a good tongue lashin'. After that he decide to come and help out. To think his talent is understanding Willpower." Applejack said.

"Really? Scoots show up at my house a few days ago with a blue filly and say's her talent is hope. And it really strange that I feel even more hope about teaching Scoots to fly." Rainbow said.

"Willpower and Hope? Aren't they emotions?" Rarity asked.

"They are, but I guess if one specialties in them long enough they can have them for their talents." Twilight said thinking about it.

"Ya know when ever Ah'm around Ion, I feel strange." Applejack said.

"Sound like somepony likes him." Rarity tease.

"Likes him? What in...No Rarity not like that!" Applejack nearly shouted.

"Ah mean I feel there is nothing I can't do. Like I have the will to do even the hardest chores. Maybe even go hoof to hoof with a dragon." She explain.

"A Dragon?" Twilight asked confuse.

"Are you sure Applejack? It might be scary." Fluttershy asked worry.

"That the thing, I feel like it, but I know I shouldn't. And there Ion oath." Applejack answer.

"His Oath?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah it goes like this, In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape mah sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware mah power, Will's grand light." Applejack said.

"What does that mean? No evil shall escape my sight?" Pinkie asked.

"Ah guess Ion fought some evil that we didn't know about and learn to over come his fears." Applejack guess.

"You know what, I heard that Adara has an oath too. It went like this, In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright." Rainbow added.

"Hmm..." Twilight said thinking.

"Strange, they almost sound the same." Pinkie spoke up.

Before more could be said. A shadow cover Fluttershy. It scary her so much that she flew into the air with impressive speed. Every pony turn to see another pegasus laughing at Fluttershy. He was stallion with sky blue fur, with white mane and tail. He also had a cloud for a cutie mark. His blue eyes just look at Fluttershy as she grab a cloud.

"Didn't anyone tell you to stay out of my sky." The Pegasus said.

"Your SKY!", Rainbow yelled, "The sky belongs to all Pegasus Skyline."

Skyline just smirk.

"Yeah right! You may be worthy of the skies Rainbow Dash, but that pegasus, she a weak flyer and I don't like weak flyers in my sky." Skyline said.

Rainbow was about to say more when Fluttershy floated back down.

"I'm not a weak flyer...I mean if that okay?" Fluttershy said meekly.

"Whatever, I don't want to see you in my sky anymore or I'll punish you." Skyline said.

Fluttershy look away as the rest of her friends growl.

"You claim the skies as your own and yet many Pegasi still fly in it. You sir have no compassion about others." Everypony heard.

They all turn to see Proselyte who was standing behind Skyline who laugh at the colt.

"And just what are you going to do pipsqueak?" He asked.

"Tor lorek san, bor naka mur, Natromo fann, tornek wot ur! Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur, Taan lek lek nok, Formorrow Sur!" He said confusing everyone.

"What?" Skyline asked.

Proselyte close his eyes and disappear into smoke that shock everyone.

"What the...?!" He said shock.

"Nok." Proselyte said as he reappear and use aura surrounding him.

The Mane six watch as the aura transform, solidifying into seven tentacles made of indigo light that grab Skyline and held him up. The symbol greed and love appear on Proselyte forehead and spoke.

"Your greed and love for the sky are the same. You love the sky and you where name because of it. Your greed make you believe that the sky is all yours and no one is aloud to fly in it." Proselyte said before the symbol of rage appear in replace of the last two.

"Your Rage comes from when you see all pegasus fly in the sky, thinking that they are taking it from you. And lash at them for it." Proselyte continued before the symbol of fear appear.

"You spread your fear into others to make them leave the skies and even force them into sky to give you a reason to use your hate. I can see very little Willpower and hope in you." He added before his symbol appear.

"You show some compassion to Rainbow Dash and the Princesses, but not to any of others." Proselyte added.

"You little punk!" Skyline yell and try to punch him, but it was block by a orange hoof.

"That enough Skyline. Ah won't let you hurt this colt." Applejack said.

"Hmm, you have strong willpower miss." Proselyte said.

"Thank ya, err..." Applejack said before she didn't know the colt name.

"I am Proselyte, but you may call me Lyte." He said.

"What kind of name is Proselyte and how is he about to do all that stuff like he a unicorn?" Rainbow asked suspiciously.

"There are many things about me I wish to not share." Proselyte answer.

"Oh, okay then." Fluttershy said.

Fluttershy did not feel threatened by the colt. Which was strange, she was always shy around others, foals not as much, but you'd think she'd stay away from a foal that could tie up a pegasus so easily. But there was something about this colt that made her feel safe.

"Get out of my way Applejack!" Skyline said pushing Applejack aside.

Proselyte stood ready almost calling on his powers when Fluttershy flew in front of him and give "The Stare".

"Now you listen here Skyline! The sky is for everypony! I will not let you hurt this colt! I have half in mind to tell your mother what you been doing!" Fluttershy said in a stern voice.

That stop Skyline, if his mother found about about this, he was in deep trouble. But he couldn't believe that that he was seeing the most rarest thing in Ponyville, the famous The Stare. Proselyte cold feel no anger in her, just the need to protect him and her friends.

Skyline back off before looking away.

"You got lucky this time. Later!" Skyline said and flew off.

"Thanks for stopping him Miss Shy." Proselyte said.

"Were you scare?" Fluttershy asked motherly.

"No, It take a lot more then that to scare me." He said smiling at Fluttershy.

"Okay just who are you? And how did you disappear like that? And what with those tentacles. Are you a changeling? Whoa!" Rainbow was back by Applejack by her tail.

"Relax Rainbow, Ah'm sure Lyte can tell us." Applejack said after spitting out Rainbow's tails.

"As much as I wish as I could, I'm afraid I can not." Proselyte said.

"What! Why not?!" Rainbow yell.

"I promise the princesses that I can't revile myself. But I can tell you that I just found myself here." Proselyte said.

"What?!" Rainbow yell again.

"Calm down Rainbow. If they him told not too, then we have respect their wishes." Rarity said.

Fine, but Twilight better get some answers." Rainbow said still not trusting this colt.

"I can try, but I sure the Princesses will tell me the same thing." Twilight said.

"So Lyte. Where are your parents?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's something I can tell you. I have none." Proselyte said shocking the group.

"You have no parents?!" Fluttershy asked.

"No, but I did make some friends during my time alone. I don't see them offend, but the treat me well when I do." Proselyte said easing their fears a little.

"Another homeless pony? That the third one in a row!" Rainbow said.

"Third?" Proselyte asked.

"Oh yes, Ion and Adara show up a few days before you and they are staying at Rainbow's and Applejack's place for now." Fluttershy answer.

"Ah, I see. I'm glad they found a place to stay." Proselyte said.

"Ya know them?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, they are are the ponies I was talking about earlier. Ion and Adara are close and they even treat me like a brother." He said.

"Well about you stay with me for a while, I mean if that's okay with you." Fluttershy said meekly.

"What Fluttershy! You barely know him! What if he dangerous?!" Rainbow said.

"He just a colt Rainbow. I'm not turning him away just because I don't know him. You let Adara stay with you when Scootaloo asked." Fluttershy remind her follow pegasus.

"That's different! I feel fine with her, like I know she not going to hurt anypony." Rainbow said.

"And that why I'm letting Lyte stay with me, because I know he doesn't want to hurt anypony." Fluttershy said.

"But..." Rainbow said to say but was cut off by Twilight.

"Rainbow, Fluttershy is right. We can just leave him on the streets." She said.

Rainbow pouted and cross her hooves in front of her.

"Fine." She said in defeat.

"I would be honor to stay with you Miss Shy, Nok." Proselyte said.

"Okay what is with that word? I never heard of it!" Rainbow asked this time making all the ponies agree.

"It a old langue I found on my trips. I call it the langue of Compassion, which I specialties in." Proselyte said.

"Really? Can you teach me?" Twilight asked happily.

"It might take a well. It took me until I got my cutie mark to fully understand the langue." Proselyte said.

"And what does Nook mean?" Rainbow asked, getting it wrong.

"I think it means compassion be with you." Fluttershy said shock Proselyte.

"You understand the langue?" He asked.

"Not really, just that one word." Fluttershy answer.

"Compassion?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, I can sense compassion from others. I can sense in each of you. But you Miss Shy has the most compassion I even seen." Proselyte said.

"Well, um, thanks." Fluttershy said hiding behind her mane.

"So what was other thing you said?" Rarity asked.

"That was my oath." Proselyte answer.

"Really? First Ion's oath then Adara's Oath and now you?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, the three of come up with our oaths together." Proselyte said.

"I wound if everypony has an oath." Rainbow asked confuse.

"I'm sure they do. But it appear that you all was in the middle of something before Skyline show up. I'll leave you all for now. Miss Shy when you're done I'll be up there, resting." Proselyte said before flying up to the cloud he was just on.

"I still don't trust him." Rainbow said.

"Look, I admit he strange and has a langue no pony has heard of, but he is just a colt. And I will try to talk to Celestia about him. Are you sure he can stay with you Fluttershy?" Twilight said then asked the butterscotch mare.

"I'm sure Twilight." Fluttershy looking at Proselyte who was looking back at her.

"Nok." He said.

"Nok too." Fluttershy said.

* * *

That's Proselyte. And to duskrider, I'll try my best to fit the each entity personality wise, just remember this is the first I written about something from the Green Lantern universe that does not cover the Green Lanterns themselves. And to let you all know, this story was inspired by Michael Ravencroft's My Little Pony: The Entities of Emotion. His story help me with some ideas of each Entity but I don't know much about them. Okay up next Predator meets Princess Cadance. just to warn you, there will be allot of love in the next chapter.


	4. Predator the Entity of Love

The Crystal Empire, once ruled by an evil tyrant king, its citizens forced to be his slaves; a kingdom once lost to the passages of time was now thriving and as beautiful as ever. Thanks in no small part to six mares, a dragon, and a royal couple who now ruled over the land. But today was not a good day. The rulers of the Empire, Prince Shining Armor and his wife Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Princes Cadance for short, was facing something that was attacking the Empire. It was just as big as the crystal castle with fur as white as snow and two long tusks of ice. It red eyes search for a way to break the barrier that surround the Empire.

"What is a Snow Beast doing all the way out here?" Shining asked.

"I don't know. They don't usually come out this far." Cadance answer worry for the empire.

The Snow Beast slash the barrier make the royal couples flinch against the strike. But soon another roar was heard making Cadance sigh in relief. Soon another creature appear but this one was a creature with a violet crystal like exoskeleton, standing a hundred feet tall, four arms with razor sharp talons, and large dagger like fangs. Not many knew of the this creature, but Cadance did. It was the Entity of love, Predator. The Snow Beast turn to Predator and roar at her. Predator roar back and the two charge at each other. The Snow Beast jump at Predator who dodge and push it away with her head. The Snow Beast roll across the snow before jump back up and pounce on Predator and bite one of her arms. Predator roar before biting down around the Snow Beast neck making it let go. Predator threw the Snow Beast away from her and roar. The Snow Beast roar back and once more try to charge at her.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept my power and join my fight, Love conquers all with violet light!" Predator said before catching the Snow Beast in a violet glow.

"Do not show your face here again you foul beast." Predator warn it and threw it far away.

Once the Snow Beast was out of sight, Cadance and Shining lowly the Barrier and the crystal ponies cheer for Predator. Cadance smile as she remember the day she first met Predator and how the Empire was first afraid of her.

* * *

 _Three Days earlier..._

A unicorn mare of sixteen, with a dark pink coat. Her long mane and tail were pink, with red highlights. Her eyes were a brilliant violet color; it was as if beauty and ferocity were mixed together within those eyes. Her cutie mark was that of an eight pointed star, an odd cutie mark. Predator as been wandering in the snow area for a few days now. She heard that Ion, Adara and Proselyte had found some place to stay. Even though she wish to live with them, she could sense some with love almost as strong as hers.

Predator was well aware of the world that the Life Entity had send her to and the form she took on was know as a unicorn. Predator never seen so much snow before. She walk until she saw something in the distance, as she got closer she could see that it was a castle made out of crystals.

"Oh wow! I seen many things made of out crystals, but this is the most beautiful thing I seen." Predator said in awe.

Predator could also feel the being that hold love as much as her coming from the crystal castle so she keep walk. As she got near more and more snow started to turn into green grass and soon she step through the gates. What shock her even more that the ponies there was also made of crystal.

"This place is amazing!" Predator could barely stop her herself from shouting.

Many crystal ponies had turn to see their new arrival and welcome her to the Crystal Empire. Predator just keep walking through the empire taking in many sights as she did. None of the crystal ponies was the one she was searching for, but it was still here. Predator walk around some more before coming to the Crystal Heart. She could really feel the love coming from it, but it still wasn't the one she was looking for.

"I see you found your way to the crystal heart." Predator heard from before her.

She turn to see an pink alicorn with a heart as her cutie mark. This is was she was sensing, this mare was the one she was looking for.

"This is very beautiful. I never sense so much love coming from this." Predator said.

"Really? You can sense the love it get from the crystal ponies?" The Alicorn asked.

"Yes, love has always been my talent. I can fell all love from every creature. There just so much of it I can help before drain it in to help me last through my travels." Predator said smiling.

"I see. I never knew there was someone else out with the talent of love." The Alicorn said.

"Oh, forgive me. I forgot my manners. I'm call Predator." Predator said.

"I'm Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but you can call me Cadance." The Alicorn said.

"As much as the love I'm sensing from the crystal heart, it no where close to you Princess Cadance." Predator said and nuzzle her lovely.

"Predator? What are you doing?" Cadance asked confuse.

"I'm just greeting the one who carry the same light as me." Predator said leaning on her some more.

Normal Cadance was get uncomfortable, but for some reason, it felt right. Cadance didn't know why, but she has to remember she was a princess and was already marry.

"Predator, I understand this is how you greet others, but some might get the wrong idea." She spoke up making Predator look up in confusing.

"What do you mean?" Predator asked.

"Well, some ponies see what you do as sigh for some pony you like." Cadance said.

"So? Love is love no matter what form it is." Predator said casually.

"Maybe to you, but others might think different. There are many ponies out there that are not open to to the idea of the same gender loving the same gender." Cadance explain.

"What are you saying? That there some out that rejects love?" Predator growl.

"No, the just don't like the the idea of the same gender couples." Cadance said.

"Any one that reject any type of love is a enemy! I show them what real love is!" Predator said as she started to grow.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, For those alone in Blackest Night. Accept my power and join my fight, Love conquers all with violet light!" Predator said as the light cover her. When Cadance uncover her eyes, she was shock to see not a unicorn be some kind of crystal beast in front of her. It true to her and spoke.

"Where are they?! Where are the one that dislike the idea of love?!"

"P-Predator?" Cadance asked shock.

"Yes, Princess Cadance. It is I. I'm the Entity of Love, the source of all love. I will show them what it like to ignore the power of love!" Predator roar.

Before Cadance could stop Predator, she stomp away scaring all the crystal ponies. Cadance just couldn't believe what she was seeing. She just saw a unicorn transform into a creature that was the source of all love. She snap out of it, she has to stop Predator. She has to make her understand why some didn't like the idea of the same gender couples. She open her wings and took flight.

Predator stomp through the empire missing the house and crystal ponies completely. Predator continue to stomp through looking for the one Cadance told her about.

"Predator!" Cadance shouted flying up to her.

"Princess Cadance, have you decide to join me? Good! Now we both can teach those who oppose the power of love." Predator said.

"But Predator..." Cadance try to say, but a magic beam hit Predator in the back of the head.

It wasn't enough to hurt her, but it was enough to make her turn to who did it. She look at the crystal castle and spotted a unicorn stallion who was readying another spell.

"The nerve, your warrior dare to strike me! Well, challenge accepted!" Predator roar and charge at the castle.

"Predator!" Cadance shouted and flew after her.

Predator reach and slammed its claws into the balcony; suddenly three trails of violet crystals rose up from the point of impact. The three strands became and snaked their way towards the stallion. The stallion threw up a barrier to protect himself as the violet crystals try to cover him. The Stallion teleport away and soon face Predator again.

"Such a cocky male, to think he can match me. I do admire your courage and tenacity, but you have to learn what happens if you mess with me!" Predator roar and rise on of it claws as the Stallion horn started to glow.

" **STOP!** " Cadance shouted in the royal Canterlot voice, getting in between the two.

"Cadance? What are you doing?" The stallion asked.

"Shining please stand down and Predator you must stop. You're scare the ponies." Cadance said to the both of them.

Shining just look confuse as Predator look around the kingdom. She could feel that the love the crystal ponies has was replace with fear. And that fear was towards her. Predator was shock. She knew her true form was fierce and powerful, but many get the wrong idea about her. In fact maybe that what Cadance mean earlier, there are some love to be afraid of, but she wasn't going to let it happen.

"I'm sorry Cadance. I been open to many ideas of love, I don't know which is which any more. And I never mean to scare anyone. It am the Entity of love not fear. I will not fall in the same line as my brother." Predator said and the violet light cover her once more.

Once the light fade, she was back to a unicorn, but was very sad about what she did.

"Predator." Cadance said seeing herself in Predator place.

"Cadance? Should we lock her up to be safe?" Shining asked.

"No, Predator need to learn about love the right way. It doesn't matter what she is. She is just lost on how to use the love she has." Cadance said and walk up to Predator and nuzzle her.

"Cadance?" Predator asked confuse.

"I understand how you feel, I too was once like you. In time I learn how to control my power. Now I will teach you." Cadance said.

"Really?! Thank you!" Predator said and nuzzle Cadance lovely.

Cadance try not let it bother her as Shining eye just twitch at the sight.

* * *

 _Present_

Predator step up to Cadance and nuzzle her lovely, snapping her out of her thoughts. Cadance had gotten use to what Predator did but Shining eye still twitch at the sight.

"What's on your mind, my teacher?" Predator asked.

"Just remembering the first day we met." Cadance said.

"Ah, yes. I'm glad the crystal ponies are no longer afraid of me now. I really feel like I'm apart about them." Predator said.

"After what took me hours to calm down the Diamond Knights, and even longer to reassure the citizens that you were not a threat to any of us." Cadance sigh.

"Again, I'm sorry for that day." Predator said.

"Next time let me explain a bit better so something like that will never happen again." Cadance said.

"You're lucky that Cadance understand how you felt. Something like you could be a huge threat to the Crystal Empire." Shining said.

"How many times do I have to say it, I'M SORRY!" Predator yelled.

"Shining please, let it go. If she yells any louder, it will make the Royal Canterlot voice sound more like a whisper." Cadance said, know that Shining would never get over Predator's sign of greeting.

"Fine." Shining said.

"So Predator, what else do wish to learn about love?" Cadance asked.

"Well, I do wish to learn more about you and your husband. Like how you met and felt in love." Predator asked.

"Err...Well...It not...Um..." Cadance said bushing as she try to tell Predator the story of how they met and feel in love.

* * *

The Life Entity watch his daughter walk off with the Princess of Love and smile.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza. I trust you'll help Predator understand love better then anyone else should. But beware my children. As there are more troubles come your way." It said.

* * *

And that is Predator, unlike the the others, I had Predator show her true form do to a misunderstanding and she lives in the Crystal Empire. She become Cadance's student because Predator has been expose to many different loves. Okay I did all the Positive Entities now it time for the Negative Entities. Up next Ion and Applejack meets Parallax the Entity of Fear. I also plan on Parallax finding a host as well, but it's not Applejack he after. Just wait until the next chapter to see how it goes.


	5. Parallax the Entity of Fear

Fear, that all he is know for. A Changeling, that was the closer thing to his real form that this world had. It was stalky, yet tall. Not exactly Chrysalis height, more like a head lower. It even had a mane and tail, dark shades giving way to golden yellow. On its head, instead a single horn, it had two sharp curved horns near its eyelids. And its eyes, large portals of yellow, with a black slit running down them. This Changeling wasn't a female, it was definitely male and just one look at it and your worst fears will come true. This was Parallax the Entity of Fear.

Parallax flew through sky looking over the town he found. He could sense some fear in it, but it was over power my love, compassion, hope, and that one thing he hated, willpower. He could however pick up three powerful emotions, very familiar and powerful emotions.

 _'Adara, Proselyte and Ion. So you three live here? Hmm, time to pay them a visit.'_ Parallax thought.

Knowing that changelings are not a welcome sign to ponies, thanks to reading some fears about them, Parallax turn himself into a blue pegasus with a yellow mane and tail with his symbol as his cutie mark. He flew into the village and saw many ponies wave at him. Playing along, he wave back and started to look around the town.

 _'They have fear inside them, but none of them will make a good host. Not like Hal and Ryder, those two were the best hosts I every had. Until those lanterns and heroes remove from them!'_ Parallax thought.

He flew some more before reaching a sign that said, "Sweet Apples Arcs." Parallax could sense there was allot of well power here, in fact he could sense Ion here too.

 _'Of all the places for you to inhabit, Ion, you choose a farm? The almighty Entity of Willpower, decided to live on a farm?'_ Parallax laugh in thought.

Then surprising, amongst all the Willpower that this farm put out, he never expected to sense even a minute spark of Fear. He took to the sky and began to search the one for his light. He flew through the trees, trying to find the source of the Fear energy. After a few minutes of searching he finally found it, emanating from an orange earth pony mare wearing a hat. She was apparently kicking down some fruit from the trees with Ion close by.

"Thanks again for ya help Ion." Applejack said.

"Anytime Applejack. It the lest I can do after letting me stay here on the farm." Ion said.

Parallax remand far away from the two, knowing that Ion was able to sense fear even in this form. But he begin to read the orange mare fear. He could see that she was afraid losing her farm, of creatures know as Timberwolves, and fear of losing of family, but the strongest of fear he could read was Ion himself. Through they became friends in a few weeks, Applejack knew Ion was hiding something, but she didn't know what and was afraid it might hurt her family and home. Parallax smile, sounds like he going to have some fun here.

* * *

Sometime later, Applejack was alone and was talking to Twilight who she asked to come over.

"So what up Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Err...Well it about Ion." Applejack said.

"Ion? What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Well, Ah told ya about how we first met right? It just that I don't think he was be honest about himself. I think he hiding somethin'."Applejack answer.

"Hiding something? What do you mean." Twilight asked confuse.

"Well, I'm not sure and it scares me. What if he hiding somethin' dangerous and could hurt mah family?" Applejack said worry.

"You said that Ion talent is understanding willpower right? He seam to understand how it should be use after all." Twilight said.

"That's not what Ah'm worry about Twi. Ah'm worry that whatever he hiding is going to hurt somepony. We have met a few ponies that does that." Applejack said making Twilight nod in agreement.

"What do you think of Ion, you told use earlier that you feel like being able to do a lot more then normal." Twilight asked.

"Well, Ah think he is a good hard working stallion. Ah never heard him complain about the work. In fact he seems to love the idea of planting new trees and even tell me that the willpower will help it grow as long as we take care of it. Ah just don't know, maybe it the fact we never heard of him before and it scare me." Applejack said truthfully.

"I see. I too never heard of Ion and when I send a letter to Princess Celestia asking about Proselyte, I also told her about Ion and Adara. She told me that we can trust them and the mean no harm. If the Princesses trust them then so can we." Twilight said.

"Ah know Ah can trust him, it his secret that Ah don't like." Applejack try to explain.

"I'm sorry Applejack, but I really can't tell you what you want to hear because I don't really know Ion." Twilight said.

"Thanks anyways Twi." Applejack said and left.

Parallax watch as Applejack left and smile.

"Oh this is good! Her fear is powerful, but like the others she does not make a good host. It will take years to brake down her will in order for me to make her my host, but I am not doing that again! I search for a host later. I going to have some fun, Kckt, kckt." He laugh and follow Applejack back to the farm

* * *

Applejack made it to the farm and saw Apple Bloom talking with Ion who wanted to learn about more Willpower.

"As I told your sister Apple Bloom, Willpower comes from within. It's a power based in courage and determination. The ability to overcome fear, to stand up against something you know in your heart of hearts is wrong. Willpower gives us the strength we need to push on, to live, and to fight. All living things have Willpower, Apple Bloom, from the ground that we stand on," Ion stomped the ground, "to the plants and trees," he then gestured to the orchard behind them, "even you and me."

"Ah have Willpower too?!" She asked.

"You and your friends do. Never giving up, no matter how many times you fail, you never stop trying to find your cutie mark, that's not just Willpower, that's also Hope, but we'll talk about that later." Ion added.

"Wow, You know allot about Willpower if that ya talent." Apple Bloom said.

"Well maybe not everything. I am aware that some ponies out there uses they willpower to hurt others. I make sure that it doesn't happen." Ion said.

Hearing Ion say that he knew about how Willpower can be use the wrong way made Applejack fear raise a bit. She knew she could trust Ion, but there was something about him that didn't sit right with her. Maybe she needs to talk to him about it, when the others wasn't around. Before Applejack could work up to them a familiar howl reach their ears. Applejack, Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith all widen their eyes as Ion look confuse, but sense the fear coming from them.

"What's wrong?" Ion asked.

Before anyone could answer him, some step out of the tree. The Apples knew what the creature was, they had seen it made times and it was the one thing that they all fear, a Timberwolf! But Ion notices that the Timberwolf was made out of branches and was yellow. He look closely in their eyes and saw a symbol he knew.

 _'Parallax! He's here?!'_ He thought in surprise.

Soon more yellow Timberwolves step out from behind the tree until a pack was seen. Ion stood his ground knowing that fear will just make them stronger. He also knew he had to get the Apples to snap out of their fear as well.

"All of you listen to me! They are not real! They are your fears brought to light!" Ion said, but none of them move.

Ion growl knowing that he has to stop them. He does know that Fear is the enemy of Willpower, but he was strong in it and the land hold more willpower then before.

"Come on then! If you want them, you have to go through me first!" Ion yell.

One of the Timberwolves charge at Ion and jump to pin him on the ground, but Ion roll away and gave it a powerful buck that knock it away. Soon the rest of the pack charge at him and Ion started to dodge them the best he could. One Timberwolf went pass him and heading for Applejack.

"Applejack, Look out!" Apple Bloom yell towards her.

Applejack close her eyes as she wait for the Timberwolf to end her life, but it never came. Daring to peek, Applejack look up to see a green shield around her. She also saw a green light coming from it. She follow it down and saw it was coming from Ion's hoof! The shield transform into a cannon and fire, destroying the yellow Timberwolf.

"You stay away from them!" Ion yell his voice sounding like a old and wise one.

One of the Timberwolves try to jump him, but Ion turn and fire a green beam that destroy it. Another try charging at him, but Ion made a green sledgehammer and smash the Timberwolf with it. While Ion may need a host to use his powers to the fullest, he can easily create simple things without one. Ion turn to next Timberwolf and smash it with his sledgehammer. He turn and then change his hammer into a pickax and slam it on the nearest Timberwolf.

Applejack just stood there surprise. Ion had call some kind of green energy and is using it to make weapons to fight. She watch as Ion started to destroy the yellow Timberwolves left and right until the pack was gone.

"Is everyone alright?" Ion voice snap Applejack out her shock state.

"How did ya do that?! It was amazing!" Apple Bloom asked.

"I wish I could explain, but now is not the time." Ion answer.

"Not the time!? Anytime will be a good time on how you use magic without horn!" Applejack yell wondering why Ion never told her about it.

"Because I know who behind this attack and it wasn't magic, it was Willpower." Ion said clearing up some.

"Who behind this attack?" Granny Smith asked.

"I never thought he'll find his way here. He is using your fears to get stronger. You have a lot of nerve showing your power here...Parallax!" Ion shouted.

Everypony watch as a pegasus landed in a clear and laugh.

"So Ion, did you really think fear is never around?" He said smiling.

"Who is that?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I can be many things, an ally, a friend, an enemy, or even your worst nightmare. That all depends on you." Parallax said.

"What?" Apple Bloom asked confuse.

"All of you! Whatever your worst fear is, do not think about it! Parallax will make it come true." Ion warn them.

"Ion, why are you talking like you know him?" Applejack asked.

"Because he does, right...brother?" Parallax said before changing back into his changeling form.

The Apples stood there in surprise as Ion growl.

"Hold on! Brother?!" Big Mac asked.

Ion knew that Parallax wasn't holding back his secret so he had to cover for the both of them.

"Like with Adara and Proselyte, he not really my brother. He call me that just to trick me into his sick twist mind games." Ion explain.

"Kckt, kckt, say what you want Ion, as long as fear is here, I'm here as well." Parallax said.

"What does he mean by fear?" Apple Bloom asked getting behind Applejack's leg.

"Easy, I have master fear! The one thing that lays in everyone hearts no matter what! I have learn to use fear for my own uses. Now, I no longer fear others, they fear me! In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light! Let those who try to stop my fright, Burn like my power – terror's might!" Parallax said as yellow energy started to come off his body.

"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Will's grand light!" Ion said as his energy started coming off him and started to mix with the yellow energy.

The two disguise entities stare at each other daring them the make the first move. Then apple fell from the tree, it move in slow motion as if it was counting down the the seconds. One the apple touch the ground, the two entities charge at each other throwing both of their hooves and slam on each other making a green and yellow sound waves appear from the hit.

Parallax made a yellow ax from his other hoof and swing it at Ion who jump back. Ion quickly made a sword and block the ax's next swing. Parallax smile and threw his ax upwards making Ion lose his green sword. He then sing his ax again only for Ion to duck and headbutt the changeling away. Parallax lose hold on his ax and it fade away. He made a few bear traps and send it flying at Ion. Ion act by making a baseball bat and knock them away. Once they all gone, Ion look at his bat and saw yellow cracks on it. He growl, after all Fear was the enemy of Willpower. He will the bat away and threw up a shield just in time to block a yellow beam. Parallax smile as the shield started crack.

"Face it Ion! Fear is powerful! As long as someone has fear, it will always be there. In fact, you might have told your friends to hide their fears, but what you don't know is that someone has a fear that not even you know of. THE FEAR OF YOU!" Parallax said.

"Someone fears me?!" Ion asked shock.

"Yes, it appear to the orange mare you like so much." Parallax said looking at Applejack.

"Sis? Ya're afraid of Ion?" Apple Bloom asked her.

"Err...well..." Applejack wasn't sure how to explain it, yes she was afraid of Ion, but it because of his secret, not of Ion himself.

"Applejack... I understand. The Princesses know of me. They know of the secret that you are afraid of. They know my secret means no harm. I always use willpower to help others! I always try to help others understand over come their fears. I said it when I first met you and I'll say it again! You have the ability to overcome great fear! Don't let to fear of not knowing rule you Applejack! I will tell you one day, I promise!" Ion said still holding his shield up.

Parallax laugh as more and more cracks appear in Ion's shield. He smile thinking that he had won.

"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night..." Applejack whisper.

Her family turn to her only to see that Applejack's hat had case a shadow over her eyes.

"No evil shall escape mah sight..." Applejack said again a bit louder making Parallax turn to her.

"Let those who worship evil might..." Applejack said rise her head showing no fear in her eyes.

"Beware mah power...WILL'S GRAND LIGHT!" Applejack shouted making green energy appear off of her.

"WHAT?!" Parallax shouted shock to see so much Willpower coming off of the mare.

"Ah won't let you hurt mah family, mah farm, mah friends, and you will not hurt ION!" Applejack shouted, charging and threw her hoof at Parallax.

Then the green light cover Applejack's hoof and it grew ten times her size. Applejack threw the punch as hard as she could and hit Parallax and knock him a good distance away from Ion.

Ion was shock that Applejack tap into his light without a need of a ring. But just as the power appear, it fade and Applejack fell to the ground. Ion drop his shield and ran to Applejack. He turn her over and look at her. Applejack open her eyes and look back at Ion.

"Did Ah get him?" Applejack asked weakly.

"Yes, you did." Ion smile.

"Good! Maybe that will teach him to mess with mah...family..."Applejack said and pass out.

Apple Bloom and Big Mac ran up to them, both worry about their sister.

"She's fine. Just let her rest." Ion said and hand her to Big Mac.

"What about that Parallax fellow?" Granny Smith asked.

"I'll go see where he is. If I know Parallax, which I do, he going to fall back and find some other way to spread his fear." Ion said and run off in the direction that Parallax was hit towards.

* * *

Parallax had floated down to see that his double had lay on the ground with cracks all over his body. With a wave of of his hoof the double disappear as he thought about what happen.

"Damn it! I didn't think that mare willpower will be so powerful! It like she let her willpower do the fighting for her!" Parallax yell.

"It appear I need a host if Ion decide to teach her how to control it." Parallax added after calming down a bit.

"Hmm, that purple mare has had her share of fears. She sounds like the one that I can use. Maybe I can rule this world yet. You won this round Ion, but next time will be different." Parallax said and flew away before Ion show up.

"In Blackest Day, In Brightest Night, Beware your fears made into light! Let those who try to stop my fright, Burn like my power – Terror's might!"

* * *

And that Parallax the Entity of Fear, what do you guys think? Yes, Princess Celestia and Luna know about the Entities, but really didn't the mane six about them. And Applejack was able to tap into her willpower for one short burst. I will have Applejack train to use her new found ability but it might take her awhile to master it. Up next is Ophidian the Entity of Avarice (or Greed if you want). I will said this, I'm not using this oath for Ophidian, "What's mine is mine and mine and mine. And mine and mine and mine! Not yours!" Say what's mine over and cover again is not really a oath. Lucky I found a oath that work better. Until the next chapter.


	6. Ophidian the Entity of Avarice

_Visit One after two weeks after Ion shows up..._

This was not how Spike wanted to spend his gem hunting days with Rarity. He really hope it was like the other gem hunting days. Just finding gems and hanging out with Rarity. But it appear someone else has ideas. When he was digging for gems, Rarity what caught and tie up by the Diamond Dogs. They just cover her mouth when Spike pop up. Seeing Rarity tie up made him stand up to them but, his diminutive size and unintimidating childlike appearance did little to scare or frighten the Diamond Dogs. So Spike was left with no choice, he had to run to get help. He would try to save Rarity but, he knew Rarity could take care of herself. Through he did wonder how was was going to get out of this one. What he didn't know is that the Diamond Dogs was following him. Spike kept running until he reach a high pile of dirt, he try to climb, but it was too loose to kept his grip. He slid back down and was surrounded by the Diamond Dogs, blocking any escape.

"Finally, we caught ones who took our gems." Rover said as he walk up to Spike.

"Took? You guys _gave_ her those gems." Spike remind them.

"Yeah, to make her stop the horrible noises." Fido said, covering his ears as if he could hear Rarity's whining right now.

"Yes, and now she will give us back that which she stole from us and more when we hold their precious dragon hostage! Get the dragon; we'll make those ponies pay!" Rover said then order.

Spike was trap and he knew it. He was about to shout for help when a new voice spoke.

"My, my, what have we here? Sssomething exciting!?"

The Diamond Dogs halted their charge and looked in the direction of the unknown voice. Spike, too, gazed in the same direction and was shocked at what he saw. It was a dragon. He was as tall as Rover, his body was like that of a pegasus, lean, but strong, a stark contrast to Spike's more lanky form when he was like that. His scales were a vermillion color, with a lighter shade on his underbelly. A long tail whipped back and forth, giving out a cracking sound. Dark orange spines ran down from his head to his tail, their shape resembling flickering flames. On his forehead was strange symbol, almost as if he were etched into his scales.

Spike was shock to see another dragon around this parts. In fact he didn't recall seeing any dragons the last few times he was here.

"What do we do with that one?" Fido asked.

"Humph, he's not valuable, not like him," Rover pointed to Spike, making him jump. "Get rid of that other dragon, and do it NOW!"

A few of the Diamond Dogs broke away and started climb up the dirt wall with much more easy then Spike. However, the orange dragon did not flinch, he merely smirked confidently. He then started to climb down the dirt moving around much like a snake, using his tail to smack the Diamond Dogs off the wall and one the ground. The orange dragon reach the ground and stood in front of Spike as if he was protecting him.

"Who esssle, isss next?" He asked.

Rover just growl before he bark, telling the other to kill the dragon. Spike was about to tell the dragon to run, when he charge back at the Diamond Dogs. One of them try to up him, but the orange dragon caught him and threw him into another Diamond Dog while still running. Three more reach the dragon and to to swipe him with their claws, but the dragon spin around and wack them with his long tail. Two move jump on him thinking the had pin him down, but the Dragon lift them and threw them away. The Diamonds Dogs got back up and surround him and jump at him once thinking a dog pile will work better.

The orange dragon snickered at them as his body began to flare with vermillion light. At the last second, the light burst forth, engulfing the Diamond Dogs in a field of orange light energy. Rover, Fido, Spot, Spike, and the remaining armored dogs all covered their eyes from the blinding, powerful light emitted from the dragon's power. When the light faded, the armored beasts were all strewn upon the ground, unconscious and groaning in discomfort. Strangely though, the orange dragon was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?!" Rover shouted.

"Here." A voice said that made Rover jump in fear.

The dragon grab Filo and Spot and slam him on the ground and grab Rover with his tail and threw him but, down. Rover got back up but he was too dizzy.

"Which way did go George? Which way did he go?" He asked stupidly.

Spike smirk as he walk up to him.

"He went that way." Spike said.

"Thanks George, you're a real pal." Rover said stupidly and turn only to fall on his face.

Spike just laugh at the act. It was something he wasn't going to forget for a long time. The Orange Dragon just snicker as Spike caught his breath.

"Thanks for the save back there." Spike said.

The orange Dragon just shrug.

"Ssso, who are you? Haven't ssseen one of your kind here," said the orange dragon.

"Um…uh…my-my name is Spike, and I live in Ponyville," Spike said simply.

"I sssee." The orange dragon said.

Spike was wondering why the dragon didn't make fun of him living with ponies when he remember something.

"RARITY!" He shouted

"Who?" The orange dragon asked.

"She's my friend. She was tie up by the Diamonds Dogs before the went after me." Spike told him.

"Then lead the way." The orange dragon said.

The two reach Rarity who was left behind when the Diamonds Dogs and she was not happy. He sour mood fade when she saw Spike returning, but was surprise to see another dragon with him. Spike uncover Rarity's mouth and smile at her.

"Oh Spike, are you already?" Rarity asked as the another dragon untie the ropes around.

"I fine. Thanks to...um?" Spike said before he never asked for the dragon's name.

"My name isss Ophidian." He said.

"Well, Ophidian thanks you for saving Spike and myself. Here something for your troubles." Rarity said and give Ophidian one of the gems she and Spike found.

"Thank you?" Ophidian said in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" Rarity asked.

"No, no, It'sss fine." Ophidian said.

"Say maybe you could drop by Ponyville; I could introduce you to my other friends?" Spike asked.

"Sssorry, but no…I'd like to keep my presssence here a secret, at leassst between usss. Nothing againssst your friendsss, but I've been…run out of town more than once, and would rather not have to up and move." Ophidian said.

"How long have you been here dear?" Rarity asked.

"To be honessst I haven't been here long. I've been…wandering around, ssseaching for a place to call my own." Ophidian answer.

"Okay then we won't tell anyone." Spike said before he and Rarity started the Pinkie Promise.

"Cross my heart hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Ophidian just rise an eyebrow at the action, reminding him of the other way.

"Is there, uh, any chance we could, you know, hang out sometime? I wanted to ask you some things, but if you don't want…" Spike asked him

Ophidian regarded the young drake for a moment, thinking if it was in his best interest, but after a few seconds he smirked, "Yesss, why don't we meet up again. Right here in a couple of days, same time."

That made Spike happy. A dragon that didn't mind him being with ponies and still wanted to hang out with him.

"But what about the Diamond Dogs?" Rarity asked.

"Don't worry, they won't be a problem, trust me on that," Ophidian said with a smirk.

"Well, Spike we better get back. I have some dresses to make and you can take a few gem home after that." Rarity said.

"Really?! Thanks Rarity. Bye Ophidian." Spike said as the two walk off.

Ophidian watch as they disappear before turning around and walk to his newfound cave. Instead was lots of treasure he had found during his stay. He then held up his gem, it was orange like his new scales. It was weird, he was use to taking things from others, not given things from them. He walk up to his throne and sat down still looking at the gem. If it was any other gem he would have threw it with the rest of the treasure, but he instead place it on the hand made self he had. Ophidian just smile.

"Spike, you have lots of Avarice inside of you but you keep it lock up inside. Once I free it you will be MINE!" He said with a toothy smile.

* * *

 _Second Visit three weeks after Adara show up..._

Spike had met up with Ophidian a few days later surprise to see that Ophidian found a cave to live it and it was fill with tons of treasure. He spotted Ophidian sitting on what look like a throne munching on some gems. Spike walk up to him letting him eat in peace. Ophidian look up and saw Spike standing there.

"Ssspike, good to sssee you." He said getting up.

"Hey Ophidian sorry dude, I got held up with uh…some…chores." Spike winced, preparing himself to be bombarded with teases.

"Oh, no big then, you're here now, so let'sss get started." Ophidian said.

Spike was shock to hear that. When he met other dragons they tease him about living and working for ponies, but Ophidian didn't. He decide to asked him about.

"I just noticed that, ever since we first met, you've never made fun of me for being raised by ponies. The last time I met dragons they tease me about it. Why did you?" Spike said.

Ophidian shrugged.

"I don't sssee much point in it; one can't help who they are raised by more often than naught. You seem happy enough, doesss there need to be a reason why that should be a cause for mockery?" He asked.

"No, I just, I told you about the other dragons I met, and they didn't exactly think much of me when they found out…" Spike trail off.

"Humph, fools the whole lot. It takes a critical and discerning to see the value in another object or living thing. And you, Spike, have such an eye." Ophidian said.

"Thanks dude." Spike said with a smile before seeing the orange gem that Rarity give Ophidian.

"Hey isn't that the gem Rarity gave you?" Spike asked.

"Yesss, I have kept it as my mossst prize treasure. It was the first time I was _given_ something instead of taking." He said.

"Taking?" Spike asked.

"I never knew my parentsss so I never learn the means of giving, just taking. It the reason I was drive out of town ssso many timesss." Ophidian explain with a cover story.

"Sorry to hear that dude. Through Twilight did a good job rising me, I knew never my parents either." Spike said.

"Ssspeaking of which, Spike, how goes things with that mare you were with when we first met? What was her name? Oh yes, Rarity!" Ophidian asked.

"Spike was caught off guard by the question, but recover quickly.

"R-Rarity well – I mean – I've tried but," Spike sighed remorsefully, "Ophidian, I…I'm starting to think I don't stand a chance with her… Wait how did you know about that?"

"I see the way you act when we free her. I may not understand love like my sssister, but I know it when I see it." He said.

Spike look down and told him about the first day he met Rarity, back when Twilight was still a unicorn. Ophidian listen and saw some of Spike's Greed raise a bit when he did.

"But, Rarity still won't see me as anything than her 'little Spikey-Wikey' to be honest, I liked it, but now it's starting to get annoying. I used to take it as just her pet name for me, but now I'm starting to think she doesn't take my feelings seriously…" Spike said.

"I sssee. Like I said, I don't really understand love but have to try talking to her about it?" Ophidian asked him.

"Well, not really, she did claim she knew at one point when I turn into a huge dragon when I got too greedy." Spike said.

 _'Ssso, he hasss let hisss greed get to him before. But he change back.'_ Ophidian thought.

"Had did that happen?" He asked.

"Well, it was on my birthday and I was given many gifts. It was so nice I wanted more, so I went around telling all ponies it was my birthday and was given more gifts, but I didn't stop. I just wanted more. I later learn that I had dragon greed inside of me. And I was unable to stop myself. I become a huge dragon and case problems all over Ponyville. Once I was back to normal I gave every thing back and work on control my greed so it doesn't happen again." Spike explain.

Ophidian remain quiet. In a way he could understand what Spike was telling him. He may take things, but he always runs away to keep it. He never try's to harm anyone unless they stood in his way. Spike said he was trying to control his greed. It might make it hard from him to use him as a host, but maybe he could help with that.

"Alright Spike. How about I teach you my oath?" Ophidian said.

"You have oath?" Spike asked.

"Yesss, I use it when I want something. You said you want to control your greed? Maybe my oath can help." Ophidian said

"Wow, I didn't know you had you own Dragon Oath." Spike said.

Ophidian just laugh.

"Now listen closely, This power is mine, this is my light, Be it in Bright of Day or Black of Night! I lay claim to all that falls within my sight, To take what is MINE, that is my right!" Ophidian said.

"That sounds a little wrong." Spike said.

"Yes, but it sssoo much better then the other oath." Ophidian said.

"The other oath?" Spike asked.

"What's mine is mine and mine and mine. And mine and mine and mine! Not yours!" Ophidian said.

"Wow that is worst." Spike said.

"Yesss, my oath will help you control your greed. It will let the amount greed you want to have without making you huge." Ophidian smile.

"Really? Well thanks. I better get back home. Twilight is going to get worry." Spike said and got up, he was sitting down during the whole visit.

"Of courssse. Sssee you later Spike." Ophidian said as Spike ran out after a quick good bye.

"Hmm." Ophidian hum.

He knew of Spike time given into his greed but is trying to control it. Maybe if he get Spike to release more of his greed, he could make Spike not only his host, but maybe another Entity of Avarice like himself. Of course it was risky as he and Spike will fight over things but once he can control him, then Spike will be his.

"This power is mine, this is my light, Be it in Bright of Day or Black of Night! I lay claim to all that falls within my sight, To take what is MINE, that is my right!"

* * *

That is Ophidian the Entity of Avarice. I actually had this with six visits, one for each entity, but I felt like it was too long and shorten it to just two visits. Okay six entities down and one more to go and that is Butcher. Like with Predator, Butcher will not met any of the mane six. Instead he's going to met an old friend of Rainbow Dash. After Butcher is done, I will go back to Predator for a bit, before working on Parallax getting his host. Please review, I like to hear your thoughts and ideas.


	7. Butcher the Entity of Rage

Standing at six foot-five, his upper body was rippling with muscles, evenly toned out underneath his dark red fur. His lower body was a dark gray, matching that of his shaved down Mohawk that went halfway down the back of his head. His curved horns were still there, but his mouth no longer sported his goring tusks. Instead, they connected to his horns and ran close beside his face. His eyes were a harsh red, and battle hardened, accompanied with a body littered with scars, his arms, chest, and back were covered. Even his face sported a long one going across his face diagonally.

His name is The Butcher, the Entity of Rage. Right now, he wasn't feeling much rage. Even since he appear in this world, he felt nothing then Willpower, Hope, Compassion, and his opposite, Love. He notice there was little Fear, Avarice and his light, Rage. Butcher did admit one thing, this world had new challenges for him. He's faced down a horde of dragons and proved himself the stronger, taking a few of their fangs and chiseling down small enough to make bracelets around his wrists. Butcher traveled farther, seeking the beasts that dwelled within the Eastern Everfree Forest. Many a deadly creature were said to dwell within, to Butcher, it was just another forest. By the time he had left the forest, he wore a necklace made of the claws of an Alpha Ironwood Timberwolf. That creature was particularly fun to fight, so he gave it a quick death.

At one point, a large manticore foolishly tried to attack him. He thanked whatever forces that were, because the place he was going to was getting colder and he needed a coat. Now donned in his manticore skin cloak, and his ax, the shaft was at least five feet long; the ax blade was a dark crimson, bearing the symbol of Rage, his symbol, slung across his back, Butcher soon reach a place that was fill with flying creatures he learn were call Griffins. There was no downside to his new body, he need rest and food in order to keep going.

The Entity of Rage pushed open the door to the tavern and took in the surroundings. It was a fairly large establishment, big enough to allow him entry and free movement. Many chairs and tables were set up all around so many griffins can sit if they don't fell like flying. The Entity of Rage then walked towards the bar area. His hoof-steps thudded against the wooden floor; shaking some of the tables he passed by. He then found an empty stool and sat, luckily it supported his weight. A few Griffins was shock to see a Minotaur in this parts. A female Griffin was nervousness about going up to him because no one ever saw a Minotaur this big before. None less, she walk up to him and stare.

"And what do you want?" Butcher growl making the griffin take a few steps back.

"Is-s-s there a-a-anything I can get you s-s-sir?" The Griffin asked almost scare out of her wits.

"Whatever you severe my kind is fine." Butcher said, reading the fear off her.

There was no way he was using Parallax's light. Rage was his light no one else. As he wait for his order he was soon join back four other Minotaur's. The leader was about as big as him and had brown fur above his black half. He had two horns that come form his forehead and went over his eyes before bending up. He also had red eyes.

"Never seen you around before. Where are you from?" He asked.

"None of your business. I'm just passing through." Butcher said rudely.

"Ah, a tough guy huh? Well then my name is Houghton. How we going a few rounds?" the brown Minotaur said.

As much as Butcher would love to fight him, his body wasn't ready. Soon the female griffin came back and give him his food and drink.

"It will have to wait. I need to eat." Butcher said and pick up his sandwich.

Just as he bit into it, the tavern door slam open and another griffin flew it. It was Gilda and she started to look around the room until he eyes fell on the brown Minotaur.

"YOU!" She shouted flying up to him.

Butcher could feel the rage coming from her. It was impressive amount of rage, also matching his.

"Look at that. The weakling still hasn't learn her lesson." One of other Minotaur's laugh.

Gilda just growl before turning back to the one know as Houghton.

"You cheated! You told me we were having a one on one match!" She yelled.

"Cheated? My dear Griffin, we never made the rules, you just started to attack me after I was talking about your king." Houghton said calmly.

Gilda growl ready to fight right here and now. She then turn to the sound of someone move a chair and saw Butcher get had he finish his food and drink. He place some bits down and look at Gilda.

"You have great rage in your heart. It almost matches mine." Butcher said.

"Rage?! I'm furious! I have lot more rage then you!" Gilda shouted.

"I doubt that." Butcher counter.

"I take you want to go another round then?" Houghton asked Gilda.

Gilda turn back to him and growl.

"I'll take that as a yes. Very well, let's head outside." He said and the Minotaur's and Griffin when outside.

Butcher stood there for a while before follow them out, wanted to see this fight. Once outside he lead on a stand, making sure he doesn't crush in with his wight. Houghton and Gilda look each other before Gilda spoke.

"Your minions can't help you this time." Gilda said.

"Fine by me." Houghton said and lowly his head.

He charge at Gilda who flew into the sky to dodge him. She turn around dive at him. Houghton just smack her away as he turn around. He then ran up and grab Gilda and slam her hard on the ground. Gilda kick him off and use her talons to scratch Houghton face making him cry out in pain. Gilda smirk as Houghton remove his his from his face to show he had scratch marks on his face.

"That's a nice look for your ugly mug." Gilda laugh.

Butcher snicker as well. He was liking Gilda, she seems like a good host for him. Houghton roar before his muscles grew a bit and charge at Gilda once again. Gilda took to the skies to dodge again but felt something grab her foot. She look down only to see Houghton had grab her foot. Wasting no time Houghton slam Gilda back on the ground before toss her in the air and headbutted her. Gilda was able to grab the horns making sure they didn't enter her body. But Houghton grab her foot again the slam her on the ground once again. He then grab Gilda and lift her back up before punching so hard she left a imprint of her body in a build. Gilda felt out and found she couldn't move.

Houghton step up and look at Gilda. There was clearly something in his eyes that Gilda didn't see. Houghton rise his fist and brought it down. Gilda was too out of it to see the fist coming down on her nor she she see something red get in front of her. It was Butcher! He had caught the fist and snorted.

"She down and has no way for fighting back. Do not kill her." He said.

In fact this little scene remind him of how he was born, born from the very first act of murder. He may fight, he may kill, but he never murder anyone. That was one hate, he did not like. True, some of the warriors that use his light cause murders, but he was born from one so he didn't know to use that hated no matter what. He push Houghton back and remove his coat. He then took his ax off his back and set it next to Gilda.

"Watch it." He told her and turn back to Houghton.

The two Minotaur's snorted at each other before the charge with their heads down. The two slam there heads, Butcher's combine horns stopping Houghton's horns from cutting his face. Butcher threw an uppercut that knock Houghton back. Butcher punch him across the face before Houghton return with his own uppercut. Butcher punch him once more before Houghton return his our. Butcher caught another and then pull Houghton in and elbow him in the face. Houghton step back now having a broken nose.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead! Powered by my hellish hate, I'll burn you all – THAT IS YOUR FATE!"

Butcher charge at Houghton before landing a punch that shook everything even the sky. Houghton span around and fell on his face. Butcher snorted and turn to the other Minotaur's as if he was challenging then as well. They just look at Butcher then themselves before hightail outta there. Butcher snorted again and walk to Gilda who was trying and failing to get up. Butcher just look at her. Weak, is what he thought of her now. But there was something about this sight that made him have some pity on her.

"You there!" He said pointing to the nearest griffin who jump.

"Where is the nearest Hospital?" He asked.

"J-j-j-just down the street and make a left." The griffin said.

Butcher just lead down and pick Gilda up.

"And what do you think you're doing?!" Gilda shouted.

"What does it look like?! I'm taking you to get those injuries check out?!" Butcher yelled back.

"I can fly!" Gilda said.

"Not with that broken body you can't." Butcher shouted.

Gilda went quiet. She knew this Minotaur was right.

"Thanks." She said, making Butcher look at her.

"For what?" He asked.

"For stopping that Minotaur. I thought he was going to kill me, but I was to busy trying to get over my pain to notice." Gilda explain.

Butcher just snorted.

"My name's Gilda. And you're?" Gilda said then asked.

Butcher turn to her. Her rage had fade, due to the fact she was letting her body rest.

"Call me the Butcher." Butcher said.

"Butcher? How about Butch?" Gilda asked.

"WHAT?!" Butcher roar.

"There no way I'm calling you that. I feel like I'm talking to an executioner every time I say it!" Gilda yell at him.

 _'_ _You're not far off.'_ Butcher thought.

"By the way, you're welcome." Butcher said and took her inside the hospital.

"With blood and rage of crimson red, Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead! Powered by my hellish hate, I'll burn you all – THAT IS YOUR FATE!"

* * *

And that Butcher the Entity of Rage! I know have all seven entities done. So up next I'm going back to Predator and she going to met an old enemy of Cadance and Shining Armor. Two chapters in one day, I can not remember the last time I did that. I hope you all are enjoying my story and I plan on back this long before getting to my sequel that I have plan. I also hope to going back to my other stories one day as well and finish them too. Maybe I put up a few stories for adoptions. Still need to pick which ones through. Please review!


	8. Visit to Canterlot

It was a nice day at the Crystal Empire. The Crystal Ponies went on their days enjoying what they love doing best. Then a loud roar fill the sky scare some of the birds that found their way to the empire. At first the crystal ponies stop what they're doing and look around, before hearing that roar was coming from the castle. They guess that roar came from their new protector and student of Princess Cadance, Predator. Predator had a reason to be angry. Cadance got a note from Twilight telling her about Parallax. Predator couldn't believe he found his way to this peaceful world.

"Predator? Is something wrong?" Cadance asked hoping Predator doesn't change back to her other form.

"I afraid there is. I know who Parallax is. He somepony you can not trust! He uses your worst fears against you. It what he lives for. How in the Great Life Entity he he find his way here?!" Predator shouted after explaining.

"The Great Life Entity?" Shining Armor asked.

"Someone important in my life." Predator said.

"It strange. Hearing about a Changeling feeding on fear." Cadance said.

"What is a Changeling?" Predator asked.

Before Cadance could explain another letter appear in front of her with Celestia's cutie mark on it. Cadance open the letter and read it.

"It appear that Aunt Tia and Luna wants to meet me and Predator." Cadance spoke up.

"Celestia and Luna huh? I haven't seen them since they set me in this direction." Predator said thinking.

"Wait, you know the Princesses?" Shining asked.

"Err...Yeah, I might them during my travels. I didn't know they were sisters. Their love was strong. It fact like it was repair." Predator said.

"It a long story. But we must go." Cadance said thinking maybe she can tell Predator about Luna's past and how she felt sibling love.

* * *

Deep in the catacombs of the mountains, far from the prying eyes of the Royal Guards and Elements of Harmony Bearers was a land know as the Changeling Kingdom. Queen Chrysalis was still about about the day her plans was foiled by Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance. In fact her spies reported that Twilight Sparkle was now a princess herself. Chrysalis just growl as she thought about the two ponies that stop her. She was trying to come up with a way she could defeated the two of them as well as stop all the ponies that could get in her way. As she thought about a plan, a Changeling spy flew, shivering.

"What is your report?" Chrysalis asked.

"I have found that Princess Cadance has been recall to Canterlot to met with the Princesses." It said with a hiss.

"I see. Anything else?" Chrysalis thinking he was going to say that's all.

"There is one report I think you should know." It said.

Chrysalis hid her surprise.

"I have discover that Cadance has a student of her own. It a unicorn mare of sixteen, with a dark pink coat. Her long mane and tail were pink, with red highlights. Her eyes were a brilliant violet color; it was as if beauty and ferocity were mixed together within those eyes. Her cutie mark was that of an eight pointed star. She appear to have the same magic as Princess Cadance." It said.

Now that was a shock to Chrysalis. She knew it was rare to hear about ponies with the same talent but, not uncommon. A unicorn mare with the same power as Candace? This sound like something she needs to see for herself.

"Very well. Go and harm yourself and rest. I'll take it from here." She order.

The Changeling bow and left. Chrysalis thought some more on what she heard. Could this unicorn save her kind? She had to find out and that means going back to the one place she had fail.

* * *

Predator was quiet for the rest of the trip. Cadance had explain why Celestia and Luna's love was repair. She thought they could be lovers, but learn that they were siblings. Predator did feeling sorry for what happen to Luna. Feeling no love for her starry night 1,000 years ago. Celestia had lost the love of a sibling. When Twilight Sparkle, Cadance's sister-in-law, and her friends free Luna from the evil in her heart the two Princesses had reunite and rule together since.

"Predator? Are you ok?" Cadance asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I heard of lost love ones before, but I didn't know about that with Princess Luna." She said.

"It was a sad day when Aunt Tia has banish Aunt Luna to moon. But they are together again." Cadance smile.

"Yeah, by the way. We need a new name for me. While the Crystal Ponies doesn't mind my name, I got the feeling Predator doesn't roll off the tongue in Canterlot." Predator spoke up.

"Agree. But what can we call you outside of the Crystal Empire?" Cadance asked.

"How about Star Sapphire? It name I heard long ago." Predator said, not telling Cadance the real reason for the name.

"Sounds...lovely." Cadance said, blushing a little.

Predator smile and before long the train had stop at Canterlot station. The two love talent mares stop out and was greeted by Celestia and Luna who was waiting for them.

"Aunt Tia, Aunt Luna." Cadance said and hug them.

"It good to see you too Cadance." Luna said.

"And who is this?" Celestia said smiling at Predator.

"My name is Star Sapphire. I'm Princess Cadance's student." She answer.

"It nice to see that you have a student of you own Cadance. I'm glad you chose her." Celestia smile.

"Star Sapphire huh? I see." Luna said thinking on the name.

Hearing Luna talk remind Predator what had happen to her 1,000 years ago. She walk up and bow to her.

"Princess Luna, I had heard about your past. I can't said how sorry it is to hear that no one had love for your night and like the darkness turn you into a mare that you didn't need to be." She said before turning to Celestia and bow as well.

"And Princess Celestia, I had learn about the love of a sibling and I'm sorry you lost something like that. I hope you never feel something that again." She added.

Both Celestia and Luna was shock to heard that. They both knew Predator was the entity of love, but hearing it give it apologizes to them surprise them.

"Thanks Star. Hearing something like that from you is very nice to heard." Celestia said smiling once more.

Predator smile back and then nuzzle Cadance lovely. Luna rise an eyebrow as Cadance blush a little.

"It her way of greeting." She said.

"I see. So Star how is your studies coming along?" Celestia asked as she turn to walk to the chariot.

"She has learn much, but I don't know what I'm going to do with her." Cadance spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"I'm not that bad." Predator counter.

"You barged in on me and Shining Armor!" Cadance yelled.

"Sorry if I sensed an overabundance of love energy coming from your bedroom, I'm drawn to it, to you!" Predator stared out the window. "Plus it seemed as if the two of you were having fun…"

That made all three princesses turn red by blushing. Predator smile, she love to tease Cadance from time to time and making Celestia and Luna blush was a plus too.

* * *

Chrysalis had made to Canterlot without noticing thanks to use the idea to mix her form. She had Applejack's mane and tail shape, with Twilight's hair color. Her body was shape like Pinkie's with Rainbow's color. To complete the form she gave herself a horn in case she need use her magic to get out of there. She was also able to give herself a cutie mark that look like Twilight's but the stars were color of a rainbow. She had color her eyes with Fluttershy's color

Chrysalis then began her jaunt about the city. Not knowing where to start looking or even if there was something worth looking for in this forsaken city. She had made it all the way to the even more ritzy part of Canterlot, but was stopped from going any further. Apparently so was everypony.

"What's going on, is there a parade or something?" She asked.

"No, everypony has heard that Princess Cadance had took up a student of her own." A mare told her.

"A student? Do you know who it is?" She asked.

"No, but this is going the first time anypony is going to met her." The mare said.

Chrysalis was curious to who the new student was, maybe it was that unicorn she was told about. Soon the royal chariot had pull up and Chrysalis saw Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and the unicorn she was told about step out. The four mares step on the stage and Celestia spoke.

"My little ponies, today I have learn that my niece Princess Cadance had took a student of her own. And I would like to all to met her and welcome her to Canterlot with open hooves." Celestia said before letting Cadance step up.

"When I first my student she had fund her way to the Crystal Empire. I saw her looking that the Crystal Heart. She had told me that she specialties in love like me. But she didn't know how there was different kinds of loves, so I decide to help her and took in as my student. I want you all to met, Star Sapphire." Cadance said and Predator step up.

"Hello every one. I'm glad to meet you." Predator smile.

Many stallions was shock at the beauty the mare had. Many others mare had the same look at the stallions while some were jealous at her. Chrysalis on the other hand could feel the love coming from the mare she saw. She could see it, love energy was pouring out of this unknown mare's body like an endless wellspring of power. She knew it wasn't from Cadance, she never emitted love energy, at least not in the volumes that the mare next to her did. It was almost too much; Chrysalis could feel herself sway as if drunk.

She quickly snap out of it. She knew she could let herself get carry away. If she could only get that mare away from the others princesses, she would take her to the hive where they will drain her to become much stronger and then she can get her revenge on the two that stop her. In fact she could take over Equestria with that power.

* * *

Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and Predator reach the castle and Celestia turn to Predator.

"So why the new name Predator?" She asked.

Cadance was shock to hear that Celestia had knew of Predator's name.

"I had a feeling that the name Predator was not a idea name for ponies." Predator said.

"A wise choice. Have you told anyone about your true self?" Luna asked.

"Err...I might have turn into my real form at the Crystal Empire." Predator said nervously.

Celestia and Luna with rise eyebrow.

"I might have told Predator how some ponies might see how she greeted the way she does as some ponies see as wrong." Cadance clear up.

"I see. You been learning about different loves right?" Celestia asked Predator.

"Yes, I know there is many loves out there." Predator said.

"But you still have much to learn my student." Cadance said taking a page out of Celestia's book.

Predator just pouted as Cadance laugh. Celestia smile seeing had the two got along well.

"Princesses I'm afraid I have been news." Predator spoke up.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"It appear my brother Parallax had found his way into your world." Predator said frowning.

"Parallax? How is that possible?" Luna asked in shock.

"I don't know. I have heard that he took on a form of a creature know as a Changeling." She said.

"A Changeling?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, as you know there are seven lights of the Emotional Spectrum. I'm one of the seven, the violet light of love. Parallax is another, the yellow light of fear." Predator explain.

"The Emotional Spectrum? Seven lights?" Cadance asked confuse.

Predator sigh and told Cadance her true origins, how she was created by the first being that learn to love others and how she was born into an entity, who was the reason all love exist. She also told her about the chosen warriors who wield her light know as Star Sapphires and her oath was just a reword of theirs. She also explain that the Great Life Entity was the rest she was now an pony and living here in Equestria. Cadance was shock, a being that was from other world was her student, a being much older then her or her aunts.

"I understand this is a shock my niece. I would have call you and Twilight here if the Great Life Entity hadn't made a surprise visit." Celestia told her.

"I see. Who is the Great Life Entity?" Cadance asked.

"The reason that all life exist and my teacher." Celestia smile.

"TEACHER?!" Cadance and Predator shouted.

"Did you think I became this way by myself?" Celestia smile again.

"The Great Life Entity taught you? I heard of him letting the ones he choose to use his light, but I didn't know he took in a student of his own." Predator said.

"Celestia was a fine student my daughter." A voice said feeling the air.

"Great Life Entity?!" Predator asked in shock.

Yes Predator it is I. I can't come to this world yet, but I can let you all hear me. Princess Cadance, thanks you for taking in Predator. I trust her with you." It said.

"Um...thank you?" Cadance said shock.

"I have also heard that Ion, Adara and Proselyte have found places to stay." Celestia inform the Life Entity.

"I know. I can tell they are doing well. But how did my son Parallax get into your world? I have send him and his brothers into worlds where they can live." He asked.

"I do not know." Celestia said.

"Then if Parallax is here, who can say that Ophidian and Butcher is here too." Predator spoke up growl at the name she say.

"Ophidian and Butcher?" Luna asked.

"The other lights. Ophidian is the orange light of Avarice and Butcher is the red light of rage." Predator said.

"Seven lights...This is a little too much." Cadance said.

"It will get easy in time. However, Predator..." The Life Entity said turning to her.

"You must listen to Cadance, I trust her with you very much." He said.

"Of course, father." Predator said with a nod.

"Good, I must take my leave. Celestia it was good seeing you and Luna again." The Life Entity said.

"It good to see you too, even if it just your voice." Celestia said as the Life Entity voice faded.

* * *

Chrysalis had shuck in the castle and started to looking around for the mare she wanted. She stood found her with the Princesses, she need a way to get the mare away from them. She notice that the four was in deep thought.

"If it alright with the rest of you. I like to explore Canterlot a bit." Star spoke up.

"Very well, Cadance would you go with her? Wee need to let Twilight know about this." Celestia said.

"I guess so." Cadance said a little unsure.

"We'll met you later." Luna said and the two sisters walk away.

Chrysalis watch as the mare and Cadance look at each other before Cadance rub her fore left leg with her hoof.

"So what do you want to see?" She asked.

"Everything!" Star said happily.

"How about a trip to my empire?" Chrysalis asked as she step out of the shadows and turn back into her true self.

"Chrysalis?!" Cadance yell.

"You know that thing?" Star asked.

"THING?!" Chrysalis shouted.

"I am the Queen of the Changelings! I came to take you to my hive Star Sapphire. My Changelings would _love_ to met you." Chrysalis said.

"Not a chance Chrysalis! You would be taking my student anywhere!" Cadance yell and ready herself to fight.

"Too bad, because you're both coming with me!" Chrysalis shouted and shot a green beam that caught Cadance off guard.

Cadance was fling to the wall and hit it so hard she was knock out.

"Cadance!" Star yell before turning and growling at Chrysalis.

"Worry about yourself." Chrysalis said before she cover in a green glow.

"What...?" Star asked before feeling her eyelids get heavy.

"A sleep spell. Something even a changeling can cast." Chrysalis smile.

"A Changeling..." Star try to say but fell asleep.

Chrysalis step up and smile.

"Two ponies with the power of love. Twice the amount of food. Today is a good day." Chrysalis laugh and teleport them to her hive.

* * *

Oh no! Chrysalis had taking both Cadance and Predator to her hive. How are they going to get out of this one? I hope you like the little surprise I made in this chapter. Princess Celestia was once the student of the Life Entity, I will make a chapter taking about the time Celestia was the Life Entity student. I will return to this idea after I put up the host that Parallax is going for. He not going to over take the host yet. It will take a few try's. Please Review.


	9. Parallax's Chosen Host

Applejack had her hoof rise trying to call on the power she had use when that Parallax fellow had attack her farm. She close her eyes and try to push the power out.

"No, no, Applejack. Don't force it out, _will_ it out." Ion said watching her.

Ion had told Applejack that she was able to tap into the same power has him and promise to teach her. Sadly it wasn't going too well.

"And how can ah do that? Ya make it look easy." Applejack asked still trying to call the power out.

"That because I more use to it. Applejack, the power of will is made base on your imagination. All you need to do is think on what you want made in your mind and will it to appear." Ion explain.

"Like what?" Applejack asked again.

"How about something simple like...an apple?" Ion said.

Applejack started to picture a apple in her mind and try once more to make the energy appear.

"Will it, Applejack, do not force it." Ion said, giving her a reminder.

Applejack then relax and let the image float in her mind. Soon her hoof was cover in a green glow and a bit of the energy start to came off and turn into the apple. It was almost complete when Applejack lowly her hoof, making it fade.

"Not bad. I see you are getting the hang of it." Ion smile.

"WOW! That was amazing Applejack!" Pinkie shouted hopping up and down.

"I can't believe you can use that type of magic." Twilight said shock.

"Again, it's not magic Princess Twilight. It willpower. It something each and everyone of you have." Ion said.

"Oh, right." Twilight said blushing.

"Wow, it just awesome that you can do that will power thingy. Hey Ion can you teach me too?" Rainbow Dash cheer then asked.

"Maybe one day, but I'm only training Applejack as I can sense she hold the light in her much strong then anyone else I seen." Ion smile.

"Oh come on." Rainbow said pouting.

"Relax Rainbow, Proselyte is still teach me about the langue he knows and I'm still having trouble getting the words right." Twilight said.

"I still don't trust colt. There something about him that seems odd about him." Rainbow said when she heard that name.

"My brother means no harm. Sure it might seem odd, but he is a young colt. Many thing he could be dangerous, but he's not." Ion said.

"He really nice. He even helps me with the animals that I take care of." Fluttershy spoke up.

"Our brother loves to help those who needs to understand his power." Adara added.

"Still don't trust him." Rainbow said making her friends shake their heads.

"Twilight! Twilight!" Spike shouted rushing up to her.

"Spike? What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"Celestia...letter...Cadance..."Spike said out of breath.

"Whoa easy there Spike, catch your breath and tell use what happen." Rarity said.

Once Spike catch his second wind, he look at the group with a worry look on his face.

"I got letter from Princess Celestia saying she was going to asked you to come to the castle, but we got a bigger problem!" Spike said.

"What problem?" Rainbow asked.

"Princess Cadance has been kidnap!" Spike shouted.

"WHAT?!" The Mane Six shouted.

"She also told me about someone name Predator was taken too." Spike added.

"WHAT?!" The Entities shouted.

"We need to save her!" Rainbow shouted.

"Spike who took her?" Twilight asked.

"Celestia had pick up a trace of magic that came from a Changeling." He answer.

"The Changelings?!" The Mane Six yell.

"Great just as I deal with one Changeling, I got to deal with more." Applejack groan.

Ion, Adara, and Proselyte look at each other before turning to Spike.

"Spike you said that Predator was taken?" Ion asked.

"Yeah." Spike asked.

"There there is nothing to worry about." Proselyte said.

"What do you mean "there nothing to worry about" we have a reason to be worry!?" Rainbow dash shouted getting in his face.

"Rainbow, Predator is our sister. She not the one to sit back and wait to be recuse." Adara said using her light to calm Rainbow down a little.

"Indeed, Predator can handle herself fine." Ion agree.

"But Changelings are not same one that you fought on Applejack's farm. They feed on love, it what make them strong." Twilight told them, but they didn't look too worry.

"Again, we know Predator can handle herself, though hearing they feed on love is a surprising." Adara said.

"The real reason we not not as worry as you because we feel for the Changelings safely." Proselyte said.

"Predator means well, but she does have a bit of a wild side to her. And that wild side could bring out her bad side." Ion explain.

The Mane Six didn't even look less worry.

"But, if it will help you calm down, we'll try to save her and the Princess with you." Proselyte said making them relax a bit.

Everypony ran to Twilight's castle, but Twilight fear of what happen to Cadance if she remain there any longer. Sadly that fear caught the eyes of another Changeling listening.

* * *

After having Spike write a letter to Celestia saying she and her friends were on the way to help, she send her friends to get ready to travel to Canterlot then to the Changeling Kingdom. She could only pray that Cadance was okay.

"So your the Princess of this place?" An voice spoke up.

Twilight look up and around to try and find the voice, but couldn't.

"It's a very beautiful place. With a little touch of fear and it will be right at home for me." The voice said again.

The voice seem to came from everywhere and nowhere. What was also strange is that she was started to feel scare. She look away trying to find the voice again when she saw Princess Cadance laying on the ground. Twilight rush up to her not noticing she was completely yellow.

"Cadance?" Twilight asked shock.

"Twilight, why didn't you save me?" "Cadance" asked.

"But I just heard about you getting kidnap. I was on my way to save you." Twilight asked.

"It too late. My magic has be drain, the Changelings have the power to rule Equestria." "Cadance" said

"What?! But..." Twilight try to say, but "Cadance" faded away.

"Cadance!" Twilight shouted.

"The fear of failing. You fail to save her when you should have been there for her." The voice said again.

"But, I didn't know she be visiting Celestia." Twilight spoke with fear.

"True you didn't know, but you should have." Parallax said as she step out of the shadows.

Twilight just stood there not sure what to do or think.

"I can help you, princess. I can help you control your fears. Use your fears to show everyone that you are met to be fear. Use Fear to save your fellow princess." Parallax whisper in her ear.

Twilight just stood there, thinking on what she was being told.

"You can help me save Cadance? Save my sister-in-law?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I can led you my powers. You will become fear, become what you really are." Parallax said smiling seeing that Twilight was slowly became under his control.

"Who are you?" Twilight said looking at him.

"I am the Entity of Fear, but you can call me..."Parallax started to say before he was blast away by a green light.

"Stay away from her you Changeling!" Applejack yelled as they rest came back.

Parallax stood back up and smile.

"Not bad at all, but it nothing compare to me." Parallax said and started to let his light shine.

"In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, No evil shall escape my sight, Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power, Will's grand light!"

"In fearful day, in raging night, With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost in the War of Light, Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"

"Tor lorek san, bor naka mur, Natromo fann, tornek wot ur! Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur, Taan lek lek nok, Formorrow Sur!"

A green, blue, and indigo beams shot out and knock Parallax away even more.

"Hello brothers and sister." He said as Ion, Adara, and Proselyte appear.

"Still casing fear where ever you go, Parallax?" Adara growl.

"I am fear Adara, you should know that by now." Parallax said.

"I thought I sense power fear coming from the castle, you were looking for host are you?" Proselyte asked confusing the Mane Six.

"We don't have time for this. Look Parallax, for once we have something else to worry about then you. We have to save Princess Cadance and Predator." Ion said.

"Save Predator? Why she can handle herself." Parallax asked.

"We know, but she was kidnap by the same creature you are." Proselyte said.

"They are call Changelings and they feel on love. Not only that, you know what happen if they get on Predator's bad side." Adara remind him.

Parallax had to flinch at that. He had gotten on Predator bad side more then once in their world.

"Very well. I will help you save our sister." Parallax said.

"WHAT?!" The Mane Six shouted, Twilight's fear had rise a bit.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I'm doing this because Predator is dangerous when she is mad. She is the only one, beside Butcher, who could kill someone if she angry enough." Parallax said.

If there was one fear Parallax didn't welcome, it was the fear of death. Ever since Blackest Night, Parallax had stop use that fear in hopes to make no more Black Lanterns and he sure didn't want any here.

Twilight just look at him her fears still there. She was still afraid about what was happen to Princess Cadance and wounder if her brother knew about this.

"Princess Twilight, it alright. All will be Well." Adara said, placing a hoof on her leg.

Parallax just look at Twilight, her fears was very powerful. But with her friends and fellow entities there, he had no choice of completing his plan.

"So where to?" Parallax asked.

The rest of the Mane Six was uneasy about tell him and so was the entities. Finally Ion sigh.

"We are heading to Canterlot to pick up the trail where Predator was at before she was kidnap. We have to find the Changeling Kingdom after that." Ion said.

"And how do you plan on rescuing them?" Parallax asked.

"We know Predator can handle herself, we just going to make sure no one gets hurt." Ion said staring at Parallax.

Applejack step up and pointed at Parallax chest.

"Ya try anythin' funny and ya answer to me." She said.

"Your will is weak you can't use fear on me." Parallax smile.

Applejack stare at Parallax who still smile back at her.

"Um...darlings? I hate to break this up, but we have some ponies to save." Rarity spoke up.

"Agree." The rest of the Mane Six, expect Twilight, said.

The five of the ran out the down trying to get to the train station. Ion, Adara, and Proselyte remain behind for a few more seconds before following after their friends. Parallax walk pass Twilight before whisper in her ear.

"You have the ability to instill great fear."

He walk past know that Twilight had the look of terror on her face. He was just once step closer of getting his host.

* * *

That is who Parallax has chosen for his host! He fail this time, but he'll try again. It will take him awhile to fully control Twilight. I also thought about have Applejack train with her new powers for a bit before the others were told about Cadance and Predator being kidnap. While the other Entities are worry about Predator, they are more worry about the Changelings when Predator loses her cool. Next Chapter, Predator escape with help of a Changeling and save Cadance from Chrysalis. After that I'll have Adara spend some time with the CMC and the once again have Parallax try to control Twilight. Please Review and can I have have more then one reviewer this time?


End file.
